A wide variety of fluid absorbent structures known in the art absorb body fluids such as blood, urine, menses, and the like, and are sanitary and comfortable in use. Disposable products of this type generally comprise fluid-permeable topsheet material, a fluid absorbent core, and fluid-impermeable backsheet material. Various shapes, sizes and thicknesses of such articles have been explored in an attempt to make their use more comfortable and convenient.
Odor control in sanitary products has been under investigation for many years. Many body fluids have an unpleasant odor, or develop such odors when in contact with air and/or bacteria for prolonged periods.
Various odor-controlling agents have been disclosed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,410, Hagiwara, et al., issued Jun. 25, 1985, discloses zeolite particles (doped with bactericidal cations) stably held in a fibrous web by incorporating some portion of meltable fibers in the web, and applying heat. Hagiwara, et al. suggests using these compositions as the outside cover layer in general sanitary goods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,415, F. A. Shuler, issued Sep. 28, 1954, discloses particles of odor-absorbing materials uniformly affixed at the interstices of a permeable web by adhesive to provide an odor absorbent medium, e.g., in catamenials. Particulate carbon, silica gel and activated alumina are noted. Shifting and/or displacement of the particulates is avoided and the sheet is flexible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,628 issued on Jul. 4, 1995 to Trinh, et al. discloses the incorporation of odor absorbing or fragrance releasing particles in the absorbent core or topsheet of an absorbent article. The particles are preferably activated by the presence of moisture from a user through the topsheet and absorbent core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,146 issued to Hasse on Jan. 7, 1997 discloses a sanitary napkin having frangible microcapsules located within an adhesive binder that also secures the napkin to a wearer's undergarment. When the release paper that covers the adhesive binder is removed, the microcapsules are crushed or burst and fragrance and/or odor absorbers are released.
ABSCENTS (odor-control molecular sieve from Union Carbide) for use in diapers and catamenials are specifically noted in Union Carbide brochure (A. J. Gioffre 1988). The brochure indicates that Union Carbide's market research shows potential benefits in such products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,482 and 4,826,497, relate to ABSCENTS used as an odor-controlling agent, generally, and in sanitary products, in particular.